


the false death

by Rangerfan58



Series: story outtakes [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: this is a what if





	the false death

_Eighteen years earlier_

"so you want to become a shinobi even though you've never had any formal training to become one is that correct?"

"yes Hokage-sama it is"

"very well we'll have to test you first to see what level you're at oh by the way what exactly is your name?"

"Intetsu sir Intetsu Unymal"

"very well Unymal-san meet me here tomorrow at noon and you'll be tested then"

"hai"

and so the next day Intetsu is tested and it was agreed that he was rank of Chunnin of course he had to undergo several missions to prove that he was worthy of such a rank but he quickly did so though after three years he decided to become a teacher since killing wasn't really his style and the Hokage accepted but only after demanding he go on one final mission as an active duty Chunnin and explaining to him he could be asked to go on missions at any time and his final mission was with Kakashi his former ANBU partner

"ah Kakashi glad you could join us I have a mission for you and Intetsu Unymal you've never heard of him because you've both been very busy but he's certainly heard of you"

well Kakashi stares at hearing his name and thinks just one thought

" _his name sounds like Iruka if not for the fact that I know for a fact he's dead I would almost say it was him"_

meanwhile Iruka was having different thoughts

" _why did it have to be him of all people yeah I've changed my fighting style enough to make sure that I'm not recognized by any of my close friends but even I would have a hard time fooling my former mission partner maybe I should just reveal who I am and…no that's a bad idea that idea could get you and several others killed if the enemy was still out there pursuing me even if they don't know my current location"_

and so they completed the mission and when they returned they were about to go their separate ways when an ANBU showed up

"Kakashi-san Hokage-sama we have some news you might be interested in"

they pause seeing Iruka in the form of Intetsu

"whatever you have to say to the two of us you can say to Intetsu I trust he will keep this strictly to himself am I right Intetsu?"

"hai Hokage-sama"

and so the ANBU continues

"the ones responsible for the death of the unit under Dolphin has finally been found and taken care of their bodies were burned after an intense interrogation done by Panther"

"you actually let Panther out I'm impressed"

"unfortunately sir with the good comes with the bad they never revealed the location of Dolphin's body so we are unable to find it to try and give him a funeral of some sort"

(sighs) "very well good job on what you did manage to do tell the team and especially Panther that you have tomorrow off and if I find that Panther disobeyed he's going to really get it this time"

"I'll be sure to pass that on Hokage-sama"

and with that the ANBU leaves

"remember Kakashi, Intetsu what was spoken hear is to  _never_  leave this room under punishment of death"

"hai"

and with that they go their separate ways and once at his house Iruka dispels the disguise and sighs out of relief knowing that he would no longer be chased but he knew he couldn't reveal who he was yet due to the fact that to do so now would be incredibly dangerous so he just decides to stay Intetsu until his death or if need be until he is forced to reveal who he is

_present_

"hey Kakashi can't you think of a way out?"

"no not really"

"man and you're a former ANBU aren't you?"

"yes I am but it appears I'm almost useless without Dolphin even though I have improved on strategies over the years"

"yea the mission before the disastrous one is a legend"

"um who are you guys talking about?"

"oh sorry Intestu forgot that you used to be a civilian from a nearby village and as a Chuunin you have a right to know our history Dolphin was one of our best operatives but he died many years ago as you probably already know the ANBU are the best of the best what you don't know is that sometimes there are natural partnerships that happen that are  _not_  split up Dolphin and I were one of those teams and since he's no longer alive I'll just tell everyone who he used to be his name was…"

"do you want me to kill you Hatake?"

"sorry Ibiki but you know the rules laid down by the third Hokage before he died and since my partner has been dead for a long time I have even more of a right to reveal who he was"

"you're right sorry I forgot go ahead"

"his name was Iruka Umino when I first heard your name Intestu it sounded like my dead partners name which is why I stared at you"

"yea it took us  _months_  to retrain him on how to talk"

"ok you lost me why would you need to retrain him on how to talk?"

"simple Intetsu him and his partner were in synch so well they could finish each others sentences and he forgot how it was to speak to normal people"

"yea I remember hearing about that, say Kakashi I was wondering do you remember  _exactly_  what you guys did in the mention before the disastrous one?"

"yes because if I'm not having a nightmare about other stuff I'm having a nightmare about that mission except that instead of both of us making it out alive I keep seeing him die over and over again at times it's gotten to the point that I have to go to the memorial, run around several times and then ask Ibiki for a spar and we go at each other for a good two hours"

"I see well just so you know I also remember what we did on that mission"

"what are you talking about Intetsu there's no way…you could…have…been…there, no way!"

"yes way"

"sorry not believing you"

"what do I have to do to prove it's me?"

"besides actually looking like yourself? I don't know maybe showing me five different ways it's really you and a full explanation as to why you never told any one"

"sorry but while I can look like myself and explain why I never told any one I can't show you five ways to prove it's really me"

by this time Ibiki was starting to catch on to what was going on and  _he_  was starting to look like he wanted answers so he thought of the solution

"how about this than why don't you drop the disguise and you a unique jutsu that doesn't spike your chakra high enough to alert them to what you're doing and I  _might_  believe you"

and so Intetsu drops the disguise and turns back into Iruka after many years and then does a jutsu only he knew and one that only Kakashi and Ibiki had ever seen him do before

"water style: triple tsunami wave strike"

and soon enough the area was flooded with not one but three mini tsunami waves and then Iruka slumped over slightly exhausted

"been a while since I've done that especially in a circumstance that required me to make sure that no one could feel that there was even an attack coming at them plus making it so small was also a challenge"

Ibiki speaks up having gotten all the proof he needed

"ok it's you but you are  _so_  being chewed out later am I clear?"

"yes Ibiki"

then Kakashi speaks up in a deceptively calm voice at first

"Dolphin?"

"um yes Wolf?"

Kakashi then raises his voice loud enough that the message was clear but not so loud as to cause them any problems

"why did you make us think you were dead this whole time?!"

"um long story short it was for your own protection?" he replied meekly

"ugh what ever just don't do that again ok?"

"can't promise sorry"


End file.
